Cute
by serialkiller13
Summary: Part 4 of Psychos in Love, Dark Rabbit and I had this prompt saying what would happen if Loki called Doom cute, and this is my version of what would happen, since Dark Rabbit already has her's up, now enjoy the story. Warning: Abuse, Blood, and slight torture. Loki and Doom pairing.


Cute

**Ok, so this is a prompt challenge Dark Rabbit and I came up with, what would happen if Loki called Doom cute, and then I translated it into part four of Psychos in Love, enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Loki's blood splatters against the floor, delicious crimson seeps into the cracks. He watches his own life essence fade away; perhaps it's his imagination, blood can't simply vanish. He has done a lot of the impossible in recent times though; a wicked smile covers his face, it just as quickly vanishes.

Loki looks to his right to the familiar figure standing practically over him and says "Vicki…"

The blow was harsh and without mercy, he didn't do anything. The attack was unprovoked, Loki remember the last time he aggravated Doom was weeks ago. Loki flinches, the realization sinking into him, Doom's good will have finally reached its conclusion. HIs punishment is long overdue.

"What? Do you want more?" Doom practically cackles. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Loki rises to his feet, his wounds scream in agony, he ignores his suffering. The blood pools around him, he can feel it flooding his legs and arms, his chest aches and his stomach stings. The pain is familiar, but Loki walks to Doom without hesitation.

Doom watches Loki limp over to him from the corner of his eye; he appears composed with the exception of his crazed eyes. Loki sees them, but keeps walking. Then Doom laughs loudly, he snatches an iron bar from his desk and turns to Loki, his arms are opened as if to welcome him into an embrace.

Loki can see the iron bar; Doom hasn't made any effort to hide it. Loki giggles childishly and skips over to him. Doom wraps his right arm around Loki, both startling and surprising him. Doom smiles under his mask suddenly; his expression becoming one of pure delight, he relishes in Loki fading warmth, Loki's skin is somewhat torn in places but oh so soft.

Doom's eyes catch sight of the iron bar; He frowns under his mask for a moment, thinking deeply. Eventually, the Doom shrugs innocently and then swings the bar forceful in to Loki's back. The sudden collision of the bar against his spine makes Loki cry out; his hurt and shocked expression sends the Doom into another bout of cackling.

"Surprise!" Doom chimes gleefully.

Doom then pushes Loki away from him. Loki crumples to the ground loudly, his bones ache, he rolls onto her side painfully. Loki's wide eyes face Doom, he has moved, he's standing behind his desk now, his back is to him, his arms are held in the air. The iron bar is carelessly swung around, Loki grunts and groans as he struggles onto his knees.

"Argh!" Loki cries out, collapsing.

A bruise in the shape of the bar will soon form on his shoulder, Loki looks up at Doom. Doom just stares at him maniacally, grinning under his mask; in turn Loki gives him a large smile. Doom thrusts the bar at him and he grasps it tightly. Loki rolls onto his knees, he slowly rises. The bar is pulled closer and Doom leans forward, Then Loki darts forward to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Time stops for a brief moment, Doom eyes widen, his body is numbed; He can feel his heart quicken. The urge to embrace Loki once more arises; the urge to him is irrational and senseless, Doom despises his lack of understanding. Only Loki creates such confusion in his mind, so his next actions are decided with astounding speed.

Doom cackles and grabs Loki's hair before he can pull away; he twists and tugs on his hair. Loki winces as he lowers his head to the desk. The wood isn't smooth, gashes and various other scars line the desk. Doom rubs Loki's face against it, small splinters break away; Loki can feel them scrape mercilessly at his pale skin.

"Vicki…" Loki whimpers; voice muted.

Doom lets go and steps back, Loki just shakes his head lightly and settles. His elbows rest on Doom's desk. He leans forward and cups his face. Loki eyes are fixated upon Doom, watching him adoringly. There are small lines of blood marking his face, he pays them no heed.

Doom feels confused again, the source is another emotion. Doom can't understand the creation of it, nor he cannot understand why it's crashed upon him so; Filled with tortured fury he wants nothing more than to end it all.

"Vicki…" Loki croons. "Why don't you come over here? Let's go and play, sweetie."

Doom then slams the iron bar down on his desk, Loki shrieks and jumps back. It had almost taken his nose off; he wraps her arms around himself, his wide and fearful eyes turn to Doom. Doom's mouth is set in a grim frown under his mask; His eyes are alight with fury. He's had enough of the confusion for one day, so he points at Loki accusingly.

"Don't you know when someone's trying to work? Get out!" Doom growls.

Doom snatches up darts from his top drawer as Loki hurriedly limps away but he still throws them, Loki chokes back on a scream and staggers out. The door closes behind him quietly; he plucks darts out from his legs. A dreamy sigh escapes Loki's, as he slumps against the wall and slides to the ground.

"Ain't my Vicki the best?" Loki sighs dreamily. "He marks me with his love; he doesn't have to be so jealous. I'll never leave my Vicki, these marks will last forever. I'm always his."

Then Loki slowly crawls away from Doom's Lab door and whispers "It's so cute."

*o*O*o*

**And there you go, what would happen if Loki called Doom cute. Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
